Hidden Secrets
by clonewarsgirl
Summary: This is a shared story from Quizilla made by my cousin. Can't think of a good summary for this one. I don't own anything from Ninja Turtles, neither does my cousin. Everything in this story is hers. It's rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm sharing one of my cousins stories from Quizilla. It's really not that bad and so ya'll will know that I got her permission, here's the link for the journal entry she just made so you'll know.

.com/my/journal/1928707/need-to-know

Ok, onto the story!

Hey name's Samuriaya, you're probably thinking I'm japanese. Well I'm not, my mom is and dad's american. So basically I'm half japanese you can tell with my long black hair and tanned skin, anywho, my folks wanted some alone time with each other; so they plan on going out to dinner. They leave me in charge of the house telling me all the rules that I know by heart.

"Mom. I got everything under control. Just go out and have a good time." I told her.

"Are you sure?" mom asks fretting over me as usual.

"Yes, she's sure." dad says opening the door. "Now lets go. Our reservations aren't going to be there forever." Mr. Jones, my dad, tries ushering his wife out the door.

"Oh alright. Sweety we'll be back soon."

And with that they left, I wait a few minutes then turn on the tv. Watching tv is one the things I do when I'm bored. Anyway, it's been four hours; usually mom and dad are home by ten. But it's eleven now, I figured they hit traffic on the way home. But the news said there's no traffic on my side of town. I thought I heard something at the door, it sounded like a thud. As I open the door I'm just in time to see my parents car taking off down the road. I look down and stifled a scream seeing my parents on the ground in front of me. They're eyes hollow and staring up at me. I know I should've called the police, but mom and I made plans if this ever happens; I just never thought it would happen. I checked mom and dad to see if there is any sign of life in them. No pulse, no heart beat, no breathing it's official ... they're dead. I drag their bodies to the backyard, grab a shovel from the shed, and bury them near a tree we planted together. When I finished I sat before their graves, not moving. Wondering who would do this to them.

There are moments that I cry silently as I sit there on the ground. Sadness fills up my heart, so much it made it shake and quiver. I don't know how long I sat there mourning, all I know is when I finally look up the sun was beginning to rise. I groggily walk into the house and up to my room for some sleep.

When I woke up, the sun is glaring down at me. I look at my alarm clock that sits on my night stand, it's 12:30. I got up and go out into the yard, hoping it was all just a nightmare. But that hope is shattered when I see the two newly made graves near the tree. I walk back in miserable but decide to take care of the rest of the plan. I look up an old friend of my moms that lives in New York, April O'Neil.

"Hello." I hear her say on the phone.

"Hey, is this April O'Neil?" I ask.

"Yes, who is this? I hesitate for a moment, I don't want to go all the way to New York, I want to stay here in Roanoke. But who would help me look after the house that I could trust? "Hello?" I decide that it'll be better to go.

"This is Samuriaya."

"The mother or the daughter?"

"The daughter, I called to let you know that I'm coming to New York."

"Alright, I'll be at the air port when you arrive."

"Alright, bye." I hang up, flip through the pages of the phone book and call the air port for a ticket, and ask when the flight would be. I have until tomorrow to be ready. I pack a few personal items; clothes, the important stuff. I have everything packed except the money. I went to the china cabinet to get the emergency money we saved up. But I'm $50 short, I go to my parents room to get the money that mom had. I feel kind of guilty taking her money but I needed it and they won't be needing it anytime soon, I grab the spending money I have been saving up for shopping. Who knows when I might need it.

For the rest of the day I go about the rest of my day, before I go to bed for the night I set out my clothes for the next day. All through that night I have a hard time sleeping, I miss my family so much. I began to cry again; I'm finally able to go to sleep not long before the alarm goes off.

I grunt as I got out of bed and unplug the clock, anything electric was either unplugged or turned off. After taking care of the daily morning duties, I loaded up the spare car we had and drove off to the air port. It's a good thing I left when I did, my plane was about to leave with out me.

Some time later, I don't know when I landed in New York, I found April standing near the entrance door holding up a sign with my name on it. I walked over to her.

"April O'Neil?" I ask.

"Yes and you're Samuriaya Jones?" April asks.

"Yeah." April seems nice enough. As we drove off into the slow moving traffic of New York city. April suggests that we stop for some lunch, since I'm hungry I said sure. April parks in front of a place called 'The Hot Dog King'. We both order hot dogs, then she starts asking questions about what happened in Roanoke. I told her what happened; for some reason I felt comfortable telling her everything. It's like I met her before. Our hot dogs came, as we ate we continue our conversation. As we talk a question struck my mind.

"Who am I living with?" I ask. April hesitates before telling me. She seems nervous somehow.

"You're being adopted by a friend of your moms. I can't say anymore out in public. I'll tell you everything once we get back in the car." April says. I nod feeling a little quisy for a while. But I was able to get over it. We finish our hot dogs, April pays the bill, then we left.

"So who's my new family?" I ask as we got into the van.

"They're mutants, like you." April says, she saw my scared expression. I was born mutant, I have no idea which side I got it from my family. "Don't worry your mom told me everything. Anyways, as I said they're mutants. One is a rat, and four of them are turtles. Introductions will be made when we get there." April drove about 3 miles through the traffic before parking again. "We walk from here." She says getting out of the van. I follow her. April and I walk down an alley. April then kneels down and picks up a man hole lid. I stare at her curiously. "Donny! Mikey! Are you down there?" April hollers down the man hole.

"Yeah April, be right up!" Then a roughly 5 foot turtle climbs out of the man hole, then another. One has on a purple mask and the other has a orange mask.

"Samuriaya, these are two of your step brothers. The one in the purple is Donny and the one in the orange is Mikey." April says introducing me to the over sized turtles. Donny extends his hand to shake mine, I shook it. Mikey just waves.

"Can we go now? I got a serious case of the munchies dude." Mikey asks holding his stomach, I could hear his stomach.

"Go ahead, we'll catch up." Donny says, and with that Mikey hurries down the man hole. Donny realizes we're still shaking hands. "Oh sorry." Donny lets go of my hand.

"It's okay." I said.

"Thanks for bringing her April."

"No problem Don, well I have to get back to the shop. See you guys later." April says walking back to her van.

"Lets go." Donny says leading the way down the man hole. "By the way, is it okay if I call you Sam?"

"Yeah it's fine with me." I said. We don't talk much as we walk down the smelly tunnels and I'm wracking my brain for a topic to talk about. Then it hit me, I'll just ask about the family. "So what's the family like?" I ask.

"The family? Well, master Splinter is our father and also our teacher. Mikey, he's the clown of the family. Raph, he's a cool guy but has a bad temper. Leo, he's the leader always serious but a really nice guy."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I mean what are you into? What's your role in the family?"

"Oh, I make all the gadgets and stuff." We came up to a wall and Donny pulls on a pipe. The wall slides away and reveals a giant room. "Here it is, sewer sweet sewer." Donny walks in. "Hey guys Sam's here!" I see what looks like a four foot tall rat in a burgundy kimono and carrying a walking stick. He stands up like a normal human. When I walk into the room the wall slides back into place. "Sam, this is master Splinter." Donny says.

"I thought her name was Samuriaya." Splinter says confused.

"It's a nickname sensei."

Master Splinter chuckles. "Probably to keep people from mixing her up with her mother." Three turtles came around a corner to a kitchen. Mikey has a slice of pizza in each hand. The turtle in the red mask gives me a suspicious look, like he doesn't trust me. The turtle in the blue mask gives me a welcoming smile.

"Hi, I'm Leo and this is Raph. You probably already met Mikey." Leo says. I look at Mikey chowing down on his pizza.

"Yep." I said. Things are starting out pretty well, Leo gave me a tour of the place and it ends at my room.

"Well, that basically ends the tour. If you want, you can unpack then come down to the dining room for dinner."

"Ok, thanks Leo." In my new room there is a bed, a dresser, and a night stand_. Not much but it's better than nothing, _I thought. Once I got everything unpacked the room looks a little more homey. I walk down to the kitchen/dining room. Everyone is still eating pizza except master Splinter he's eating sushi.

"Hey Sam, grab a plate get yourself some pizza and have a seat." Leo says. I did as he said and sit between Leo and Donny.

"So, what do you usually like to do Sam?" Donny asks.

"Hmmm, I like listening to music, reading, play sports, practice my powers you know get them under control." I said.

"What are your powers anyways?" Mikey asks through a full mouth of pizza.

"Fire breath, shape shifting, invisibility, flying, phasing through walls, and ... that's it."

"Cool."

"Samuriaya, I would like to speak with you after dinner, about your mother it's a private matter." Master Splinter says.

"Yes sir." I said. We talk some more while we ate. When we finish Raph gathers the dishes and starts washing them, along with some dishes laying on the side. The others go off to do their thing, Master Splinter and I go to the living room to talk.

"Samuriaya, what do you know about your mother?" master Splinter asks.

"Well I know she lived in Japan and was once a martial artist champion." I said. "Other than that, not really."

"Let me tell you something about your mothers past Samuriaya, your mother was a samurai in her early teens. A little younger than you actually. She was a leader of a clan that she started herself. Anyways, she fought battles to protect her home. When she was 20 she left Japan to come to America. There she met your father and they got married. When you came into the world they went to a different dimension much like Earth. But animals were the dominant species. There they went to a family that were friends of your mothers. They proclaimed that you and their son would someday be married."

"WHAT?" I exclaim in rage. "I'm supposed to be married? To who?"

"He is a rabbit, loyal, brave, strong, and kind; I'm a friend of his and so are your brothers."

"He's a samurai, isn't he?"

"Close, a ronin." Master Splinter says. "In fact, he is here in New York. Living with a friend of mine."

"How did he get here?"

"He got trapped here passing through Donatello's dementional portal." There is a long silence. I couldn't believe mom would have me betrothed to someone I never heard of and not even mention it.

"Let me guess, I'm supposed to meet him." I said.

"Yes, but not right now. There is more to your mothers past than you know. I have to give you something that your mother wanted you to have as well." he says "But you have enough to think about at the moment." After another long pause of silence I get up and walk to my room to sulk. After what seemed like forever, Raph came by to tell me it's time for bed. I gratefully start pulling on my pajamas. In less than ten minutes I'm in bed. I couldn't sleep really and it isn't just because of my family, for some reason I'm actually anxious to see this person I'm supposed to marry.

* * *

><p><p>

Review please. My cousin doesn't get much praise on her work by other people and I'm changing it up a little bit because there are some quirks in the original she posted on Quizilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I forget, this story has the 1990's and 2000s version of TMNT. So you people won't be confused with this story.

I hear my clock go off at 6 am, I try to put it on snooze but master Splinter came in and told me it's time to get up. Apparently he doesn't understand that to me morning starts at noon. I groggily got ready for the day and walk down to the kitchen. I freeze as I watch them eat pizza with oatmeal, raisins, and honey for toppings. _Wow_, I thought. But I ate it and to tell you the truth it isn't that bad.

"Hey Sam, are you ready to meet your future husband?" Don asks teasingly. I nearly choke on a bite of my pizza.

"What?" I ask.

"Usagi is supposed to come over today, along with Obentoe."

_Wow master Splinter didn't waste any time with this_, I thought. I chose to forget about it and go on with my day.

"When are they coming?" I ask, not really caring. I hear the secret entrance door open.

"Now, I guess." Leo says getting up to see who it was. I look out into the dojo area where the entrance is.

"Hey Leo." April says waving to Leo.

"Hi April." Leo says. I don't pay attention to what they're saying, my attention is on the 5 foot white rabbit in a blue kimono shirt with black slacks and sandals. In his arms is a sleeping brown puppy.

I duck back into the kitchen and act like I don't notice them. Soon after Don, Mikey, and Raph finish their breakfast and leave to do whatever it is that giant turtles do in the morning. I start washing up the dishes for Leo since he's busy and I have nothing else to do. I'm washing a plate when I feel two little paws against my leg. I look down and there on it's hind legs is the puppy the rabbit man was holding. I dry off my hands and pick up the little guy. His tail is wagging away like no tomorrow.

"Awww aren't you cute." I said to the puppy. It's response, many attempts to lick my face off.

"I hope he hasn't disturbed you in any way." I look towards the door and see the rabbit man. He's watching me as if he were observing me.

"No, not at all." I said putting the puppy down. "Who are you anyway?"

"Miyomoto Usagi."

I turn my attention back to him. "You're Usagi?"

"Yes and I'm looking for Samuriaya, have you seen her?"

"You're looking at her."

Usagi seems just as surprised as I am. I sit down at the table and the pup jumps on my lap and makes himself comfy there.

"Does this little guy have a name?" I ask rubbing its ears.

"His name is Lucky and he can be a handful at times." Usagi says sitting down as well.

"All puppies are." I point out.

Usagi laughs a little "Yes, that's true."

"This your dog or Obentoes?"

"Obentoes, he wants me to look after him for the day."

We talk for a while, then I see a Japanese man in a traditional kimono standing at the door way.

"Hi, can I help you?" I ask.

"It's alright Sam, this is Obentoe. The dude looking after Usagi." Mikey says as he passes by.

"Yes, I was supposed to come with Usagi earlier but I had errands to run." Obentoe says.

"It's okay." I said putting Lucky down and standing up. "Well, I have practice in a bit so I'll leave you two alone."

So I leave them in the kitchen and walk down to the dojo area. I wait there for a while, but no one came. I go to find master Splinter to ask if we have practice today. I finally found him in his room meditating. I knock on the flimsy sliding door.

"Come in." Master Splinter says. I walk in.

"Master Splinter, do we have practice today?" I ask.

"No Samuriaya, the boys wanted to spend the day with Usagi." Splinter says.

"Let me guess the obvious, you want me to spend the day with him as well."

"You should, he is your betrothed. Try to get to know him and be nice."

I know master Splinter is right, but the way Usagi looks at me makes me feel strange. But I have to admit he is kind of cute (for a rabbit). I join the guys to hang out with Usagi. We mostly stay around the dojo, just talking, goofing around, and from time to time we would watch Raph wrestle with Mikey. Obentoe and master Splinter are in the kitchen talking and having tea. The day went by pretty fast, soon enough.

"Usagi-san it's time to go home." Obentoe says. I pick the sleeping Lucky off my lap and give him to Usagi.

"I will be right there master!" Usagi says over his shoulder. "Samuriaya, may I have the honor of you joining me for dinner tomorrow night?"

I think about it for a moment, through out the day I have gotten to know him and he is actually a really sweet guy and a gentleman. I decide to give him a chance.

"Alright." I said. Usagi does a short bow, careful not to drop Lucky, then hurries to the door with Obentoe.

"Someone's got a hot date with Usagi." Raph says, tangled up while wrestling with Mikey again.

"It's not a date Raph, it's a get to know you date." I said.

"It has the word 'date' in it."

"Oooooh Sam and Usagi sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mikey sang then breaking into hysterics.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF?" I threaten Mikey. Mikey made like the wind and blew out of the room.

"Raph is right though Sam, you better wear a dress for the occasion." April says.

"One problem, I don't own a dress." I said. "Why can't I just wear jeans, shirt, and tennis shoes like I usually do?"

"Because you need to look nice on your first date."

"Sorry April but I'm going as me. I got some nice jeans and shirts so I should be okay. Besides I don't like getting all dressed up."

It's true, I never liked getting all dressed up. Whenever I do, I don't feel like I'm being me. Master Splinter came into the room a minute later.

"Samuriaya, come with me please." Master Splinter said. He led me to a room filled with trunks, boxes, and old crates. I guess this would be the storage room. Master Splinter went to a far corner and brought out two boxes. There is a large square shaped one and a long rectangular one. We walk to Splinters room to open them.

"Open this one first." Master Splinter pushes the rectangle one to me. I open it, under the brown paper is a wooden box with dragons and calligraphy carved into it. I lift the lid and gasp as I see two beautiful katana swords. The handles are gold with white cloth around it as a hold, the sheathes are black with silver spiraling to the top. When I unsheathe one of them the steel blade, even in the dim light, glistens like the sun. I smile at its beauty. I sheath the sword, I can sense master Splinter looking at me as I put the sword back in the box.

I look up at him. He seems proud like any dad would be.

"They're beautiful master Splinter, I love them." I said smiling.

"You're just like your mother. Her father made those katana for your mother to use and she fell in love with them at first sight." Splinter says. He pushes the other one towards me. I open it, inside is an old fashioned black ninja outfit.

"Your mother fought in that same outfit, only it's not the original. It's in a safe place." he says. I stare, amazed, at the outfit. Bewildered that my mom was once a leader of a clan and fought for her home. "Now go on, off to bed. It's late."

"Yes sir." I said, gathering the boxes and took them to my room. I'm actually feeling a little tired, so I go to sleep. Feeling nervous of what horrors April would put me through tomorrow.

Review please.

Shout out to xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx! My cousin says thank you for the review!


End file.
